


An Alternate Solution

by ThatWriterRose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lawyers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of drugs, No Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Tattoos, Unconventional Families, Weddings, mentions of Jail, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Magna and Yumiko are desperate to become mothers but can't find the right donor. While talking to their friends Paul and Aaron they find an alternative solution to the anonymity of sperm donation.





	1. Chapter 1

The office is so clean and Magna feels like she’s out of place she had tried to dress a bit nicer and cover up her tattoos. Even with all that the doctor had been giving her judgy eyes since they came in as if she could tell Magna was not meant to be there. Now she’s gone though and Magna feels like she can relax back into the cushy chair. She looks over at Yumiko who is carefully flipping through a binder picking out someone who could work.

“This one is 6 foot 2 and a math professor- math professor is good,” Yumiko says before she shows the profile to Magna.

Magna looks it over before she picks up the little childhood photo. “Look at those big ears mix them in with your pretty face that’s what we’re gonna have.”

Yumiko wrinkles her nose as she looks at it before looking at Magna. “Damnit you’re right- give it back.” She takes the profile back in the binder. “Is 5’4 too short? I mean he’s a medical student.”

“Medical student? Yeah, that’s some drop out that used the money he bought for paid jerking off to go buy some more meth.” Magna says before she shakes her head. “Think that it’ll be something the baby will inherit?”

“Why are you being so negative Magna this is our future child you’re making fun of!” Yumiko snaps before she flips to the next page.

“I’m saying these things because it’s our future child. Now I’m going to love this kid even if they have dumbo sized ears and drop out of med school I know you will too.” Magna says before she takes the binder and sets it on the desk before she takes Yumiko’s hands. “Hey- hey look at me it’s okay if this is stressful most people don’t get a choice they get a broken condom and a drunk night out. It’s a lot for us to figure out in one day.”

Yumiko takes in a breath and gives Magna’s hands a squeeze. “I love you and I want to start a family with you I want to do this right.”

Magna feels a pang of guilt they could have adopted if Magna hadn’t been to jail when she was 18 but the criminal record meant no way in hell. This was going to cost so much money and was clearly so stressful it was all her fault. “Look this is a lot for one day it’s not like we’re gonna pick one then they’ll slap it in me right now it’s gonna take time baby.” She reaches up to cup Yumiko’s cheek and wipes away a tear. “We looked at profiles and talked to the doctor it’s a start how about we get out of here? Let's do something not baby related let's go meet up with some friends get our minds off it.”

Yumiko leans into her partner's touch and takes into a deep breath. “You’re right this is a lot to take in but we know what it’ll entail we looked through three binders we’ve earned a break.”

“There’s my girl,” Magna says before she leans in and kisses Yumiko. “I’m sure that sperm donor 563 will still be here if we really need his big ears later.”

Yumiko rolls her eyes before she gets up. “Aaron always has free time when Paul is in town I’m sure the two of them would want to meet for some coffee.”

“Please don’t make me meet them looking like this,” Magna says as they walk out of the office she’s in heels for god's sake with her hair back she looks like a school teacher drop out.

“I put Magna friendly pants and boots in the car don’t worry,” Yumiko says before she pulls Magna’s hair out of the bun. She loves watching that mess of curls fly out of the look they had worked so hard on. “No one has to know you put on pantyhose.”

“Those things are hell I don’t know how you ever do that I hate these things so much,” Magna says they leave and head out to the parking lot where she takes the shoes off. She gets into the passenger's side and texts Paul before she pulls the clothes out of the back and starts to dress.

Yumiko gets in and starts the car. “I hope for your sake they don’t have cameras in the parking lot or you’re gonna give them quite the show.” She smiles and lets her hair down before she backs up and drives out of the parking lot.

“Hey if this thing works out they’re gonna be seeing a whole lotta me.” Magna jokes before she tosses the pantyhose to the back seat of the car and starts wiggling out of her skirt.

Yumiko pulls up to a stoplight and looks over at Magna. “This is a big thing to do are you sure that you want to carry the baby? I could do it Mags we’ll do your egg my body just reverse it.”

“Why would I deny our future child those beautiful cheekbones? Miko if you were with anyone else you could have already adopted a baby with me we’ve got to spend all this money. Hell even if I wasn’t the reason for this I’d have 10 of your kids I love you and I want to have a family with you.” Magna tells her before she reaches over and squeezes Yumiko’s shoulder. “Besides the future assistant district attorney needs to focus on work not being pregnant. You’ve got enough judgment for your lesbian ex-felon wife without those pricks judging you for taking maternity leave.”

“I hate when you do this Mags please don’t put yourself down like that. You made a mistake when you were a teenager you should have gone to juvenile detention at the most you just had an asshole judge and a shitty attorney. You were taking care of your sisters.” Yumiko reminds her. “You shouldn’t say that you’ll have 10 of my children we haven’t found a sperm donor and you haven’t been through labour. You may say that you never want to do it again.”

Magna’s phone dings and she looks at it, “Paul says they’re dropping Gracie off for a playdate at Judith’s house then they’ll meet us at the cafe on 10th.” She pulls on her leather jacket and lets out a sigh of relief she feels much more at home in it than she did that stuffy blazer. She then reaches over and pulls Yumiko’s hair out of her bun and runs her fingers through the dark locks. “You can get that banana nut muffin you’ve been craving for the last week.”

“Oh my god yes I’ve pretty much been wanting it since the last time we went,” Yumiko tells her before she smiles. “How is Paul adjusting to impending fatherhood- he asked Gracie if he can propose yet?”

“He loves Gracie like she’s his own he even had me draw out some sketches for a bunny tattoo to put on his arm he wanted a few options to show her. He hasn’t asked yet I think he’s waiting for his tour of the US to end so he can settle down with them.” Magna says with a grin it was all things he had said in private at the shop but she couldn’t help but tell Yumiko. “Miko he’s even in talks to sell his shitty trailer.” 

“Yumiko gasps and looks over at Magna. “No fucking way! We’ve been begging him to sell that thing for years now he wants to get a tattoo for Gracie and sell his trailer to move in. Oh my god, they’re totally getting married.”

“I know we are insane matchmakers who would have thought when I brought my tattoo artist friend and you brought your lawyer friend they’d end up getting married,” Magna says with a dreamy little sigh. “You know we really need to work on setting Connie up with someone. She looks too much at that Daryl guy we need to find someone before she gets desperate.”

“I thought Luke was next on the list,” Yumiko asks with a raised brow unsure of what the list was any more they had quite a few single friends.

“Luke and his many instruments will be there however long it takes. I’m sure that Daryl is already making love arrows to shoot at poor Connie we have to save her now.” Magna tells her.

Yumiko laughs it is true. She liked Daryl but she didn’t think he was a good match for their close friend they just had to find someone that would be. “Well with the glowing review from Aaron and Paul I’m sure that Connie will agree to anyone we want to set her up too.”

“None of that comes out during coffee though Paul is like a scared little rabbit if any of it slips he may run away to California or something if he doesn’t do this on his own terms.” Magna reminds Yumiko as she fixes her lip piercing and put her earrings back in.

Yumiko nods, “Oh I know now come on I’ve got to get my banana muffin fix asap.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yumiko parks the car before she looks over at her wife. Magna looks far more like herself and she seems more relaxed which is good Yumiko finds herself calmer if her wife is the same way. She is overthinking all of this but it’s no surprise she is an overthinker she had been for all of her life.

“You ready to get your mind off of this?” Magna asks leaning over to kiss her wife on the cheek. “Get your muffin maybe a cup of tea, something to help you relax?”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Yumiko asks with a smile. Her wife was so caring she always looked out for Yumiko even in ways she didn’t realize but she loved it so much. 

“Well I think you went to a lesbian bar in a very tight little black dress it was a lot of leg in the best way,” Magna says with a grin. She remembers it like it was yesterday she had seen Yumiko from across the bar and she swore all the breath had been sucked out of her lungs. If her jaw could have fallen to the ground it would have because she was breathtaking then talking to her? That night Magna knew she’d spend the rest of her life with Yumiko.

Yumiko laughs giving her wife a playful shove. “You were very charming the way you nervously babbled. I think what saved you was the tight leather pants.” She tells her with a wink before she gives her wife a kiss. “Those were so hard to get off of you though.”

“You know you love watching me walk away in those things- maybe I’ll wear them tomorrow,” Magna suggests before she gets out of the car. 

“I can watch you walk away just fine in those jeans,” Yumiko says before she turns the car off and gets out locking it behind her. She stays behind her wife a moment check her out before she catches up playfully pinching Magna’s ass before resting a hand on her lower back.

Magna jumps slightly before she looks at her wife. “God, you’re smoking hot.” She says with a smirk before making her way over to the cafe where she sees her friends sitting. They were waiting at a table though they both get up when Magna and Yumiko walk over.

“Hey, guys- we grabbed a table we didn’t know what you wanted to eat so we figured we’d wait until you got here and all order,” Paul says with a warm smile. They make quite the pair the smaller man in the leather jacket and tattoos covering his body. Next to him the tall well-dressed man who truthfully looked too dorky and buttoned up to be dating the man next to him.

“How is my second favorite moody little artist type?” Aaron asks before wrapping Magna up in a big bear hug lifting her onto her tiptoes when he does so.

Magna is not the biggest fan of hugs but even she will admit Aaron gives good hugs. “Only your second favorite? You know I have to fight you for the number top spot Paul I am always number one.” She teases before looking to Paul with a smirk when she’s set down.

“Yeah I don’t think you have the qualifications but you can try,” Paul says with a smirk before giving Magna a quick hug then one to Yumiko. “It’s nice to see you Yumiko.”

“It’s nice to see you too Paul,” Yumiko tells him kissing his cheek before doing the same to Aaron. She then walks over to one of the seats Magna pulling it out before she can. She smiles and sits down before waiting for the others.

“So you two had that appointment, right? How did it go?” Aaron asks before smiling at a waitress who hands them menus before scurrying off to help others.

“Well, I’m glad we switched from meeting at the cafe to grabbing brunch because I am going to need a mimosa or six,” Yumiko says, happy that she doesn’t have to work today she can get a little day drunk then have her wife take her home.

Magna puts a hand under the table and squeezes Yumiko’s knee before she nods. “You don’t know what the dude looks like they just go here’s his baby picture he’s a football coach and diabetes runs in the family. It feels so weird and impersonal not that I want to have him sending birthday cards or anything I just want to know who the person is you know? Like you could be a cute baby and a really ugly adult inside and out. I don't want to carry a baby that’s half Yumiko half absolute prick.” 

Aaron nods, “I’m sure that’s really hard but you guys are going to find the right one I know it. You guys are going to be great moms I know it.”

Yumiko smiles, “That is nice to hear from such a fantastic dad. How is Gracie doing by the way? I’m sure she’s very excited that Paul is back in town.”

“I think she really likes it because I take her out for pizza when I get back from these tours. Oh and of course getting a new bunny- always has to have a new bunny.” Paul tells her with a smile. He loves that girl so much she’s become one of the lights of his life in a way he never expected.

“That’s not true and you know it. Gracie has been talking for weeks about Paul coming home I think she hugged him for 10 minutes straight when he came in the front door she may have hugged him all night if she wasn’t hungry.” Aaron says with a smile giving Paul’s hand a squeeze. 

Paul smiles sheepishly and shrugs he is so nervous with all of this a family of his own maybe one day husband and maybe one day daughter. It was far from where he had been a few years ago but he was so happy that he had it this amazing little family of his. “So looking through the books did you look through just one of them I mean how many could they have?”

“We looked through two binders they had more I don’t know how many more but it was too stressful I mean it’s a big decision it’s who half of this baby is going to-” Yumiko says though she stops when the waitress comes back to the table.

“Can I get y’all started with something to drink?” She asks before she takes out her pad of paper.

“Actually we eat here a lot we all know what we want right?” Aaron asks the others who all nod. “I’ll do some quiche and black coffee.”

“French toast and a mimosa,” Yumiko says before she hands back her menu. 

“Steak and eggs with decaf coffee,” Magna says before she hands back her menu as well.

“Breakfast sampler and orange juice,” Paul says being the last to hand back his menu.

The woman has it all written down and smiles at them, “Alright, I'll have your drinks out in a few minutes you all enjoy.” She tells them before she heads off.

Aaron waits for the woman to walk away before he looks back to Yumiko and Magna. “Do you have any family that could help? You said you have siblings Magna, maybe a brother to give a sample or like an uncle? Someone to help.”

“I have two sisters and no male family members in the picture same for Miko no siblings dad’s gone no other male family members,” Magna says, messing with the napkin in her lap. 

Aaron nods they’re in a tricky spot he knows it then suddenly he has a thought. “What about a friend? I mean someone close who would be willing to do it for you.”

Yumiko raises a brow it wasn’t something they had talked about mostly because who would they ask. “You know anyone willing to hand out free sperm with minimal health issues and at least decent looks? I don’t know anyone with one or both qualifications handing sperm over.”

“I don’t know what your standards are for looks but I have a clean bill of health- a decent person and a lawyer good qualifications,” Aaron tells them. “I can do it- it’s not like with those other guys I’m sure you have to pay it’s all you.”

Magna and Yumiko share a look before Yumiko speaks again. “We aren’t looking for a third parent in any of this I mean if you want Gracie to have siblings-”

“Then I’ll adopt some or maybe have a surrogate. Just make me the godfather when the kid is old enough we can explain it. I’d be in their life but not too much you can know my history and you know what I look like now I’ll even show you baby pictures if you want.” Aaron tells them. “I mean it you guys need a donor I’m your guy.”

Magna smiles before looking over at Yumiko, “I mean he’s a little dorky looking but he is a lawyer.”

“He’s also tall you wanted tall the lawyer is good my being a lawyer his being a lawyer who knows our kid may want to be a Supreme Court Justice one day,” Yumiko tells her with a nod. She then looks over at Aaron. “You really mean this you really want to be our donor?”

“Yeah, I really do,” Aaron says before he gives Paul’s hand a squeeze. “If this is how we help you then I’ll do it you’re our best friends we have to do this for you.”

“Then let’s do it we’ll bring you to our next appointment and talk it over with the doctor,” Yumiko says with a grin.

The waitress brings over drinks for everyone and smiles, “Your food be out shortly is there anything else I can get you while I’m here?”

“A round of mimosas for everyone we are celebrating,” Yumiko says with a smile. This is the kind of thing they will probably celebrate for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

“You seem distracted today,” Magna observes as she finishes cleaning up after her latest client. “What’s on your mind, Paul.”

Paul looks up from his sketch he’s trying to do and looks at Magna. “The whole thing with you guys and Aaron’s donation has been the focus you know medical history and everything. The therapy- I didn’t think that would be something we had to do.”

“Oh shit, you were going to propose and we are flipping everything upside down- Paul I’m so sorry,” Magna says before moving to sit down next to him.

“No it’s not your fault he’s a great guy he wants to help you guys start a family I just…” Paul sets down his sketchbook and rubs his face. “He has a daughter and a job as a lawyer they have everything all figured out. Do I really need to turn their lives around? I’m some tattoo artist from a shitty family just- just a flight risk I’m not worthy of that man.”

“Hey! Hey.” Magna is not one for mushy stuff but this calls for it to so she reaches over and takes his hands. “First off, I can tell you that shitty parents don’t make you less loveable okay? If it did I wouldn’t be with Yumiko trust me.”

“Yeah- yeah okay you’re right,” Paul says he’s all out of sorts he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing he just has doubts and it’s driving him up a wall.

“Second that man and his daughter love you so much. You could have any job but that man would love you so much. Does Aaron seem like the kind of guy that thinks he’s better than you? That would do anything but love you regardless of anything.” Magna asks him hoping that Paul will see how ridiculous his doubts really are.

Paul rubs his face before he shakes his head, “You’re right he’s kind of the best man ever he doesn’t care about that stuff he’s a great guy.”

“Alright next question do you love him? If you thought you were as worthy as he knows you are would you want to spend the rest of your life with?” Magna asks hands crossed over his chest knowing what he is going to say.

“Yes- yes I love him he’s the love of my life I need to just do this,” Paul says before he stands up. “He also doesn’t get off of work for another hour.”

“In this traffic, it’ll take you an hour to get there- go! I’ll finish cleaning up and see you later in the week.” Magna assures him. “If you get nervous call me you’re not backing out of this now!”

Paul nods and opens one of his drawers putting away his sketchbook and grabbing a ring box. “I will- see you later!” He tells her before he heads out the front door. He gets into his car and starts the drive through the traffic going home from work.

When he finally comes to a stop he looks at the ring and his heart is racing. He has to think of what Magna had told him he had this he could do this. He was focused on what he was going to say until he got a text message.

[text; Aaron] Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?

It was unexpected but Aaron liked to take Paul out for random dinners. Part of him thinks he should wait until the dinner but Paul doesn’t feel like he could wait that long. He could propose when he got there then maybe dinner would be a celebration as long as Paul said yes.

[text; Paul] Yeah I’ll come to pick you up from work I’m already on my way

Aaron lets out a relieved sound as he finishes cleaning up his office at work. He knows tonight is the night he’s going to propose to Paul. He had been thinking about it for some time and now was the right time. He had the reservation for the restaurant he would suggest it to Paul and let it work now. He’s pacing back and forth trying to think of what he’s even going to say.

Gracie had tried to help Aaron when he had brought up the idea to her but now he had forgotten everything they discussed. He just knows he has to say it probably at dessert that’s what people did right? Oh, he was panicking.

[text; Paul] I’m outside

Aaron fixes his suit before he heads out of the office and goes to find Paul who is standing outside in front of his car. “Hey, there I actually called and made a reservation at that seafood place downtown hope you don’t mind.”

“Yeah but before we go, can I ask you something?” Paul asks before nervously wringing his hands.

“Sure what’s up?” Aaron asks wondering what it is that Paul could want. He hoped he could figure it out quickly so they could get to dinner he was just ready to propose.

“I- I love you so much you are just the greatest thing to happen to me you and Gracie of course.” Paul starts though he stops feeling like he’s going to puke because of how nervous he is. He takes a moment to take a breath before pulling himself together. “Sorry- I was just wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?”

Aaron stares at Paul for a moment in shock before he lets out a laugh. How had they both planned to do this on the same day?

“I- I have a ring I could do the down on one knee proposal I just forgot.. I probably should have waited until we got to the restaurant.” Paul explains taking on the ring box though he doesn’t open it. He puts a hand in his hair feeling nervous wondering why he had done this.

“No! No you did great it was really sweet I’m just laughing because-” Aaron takes out his own ring box. “I made the reservation to do the same thing.”

Paul sees the ring box and smiles, “So you were going to propose? I’m guessing that means you’ll say yes to my proposal then?”

“Yes- yes, of course, I’ll marry you,” Aaron said before walking over and pulling Paul in for a kiss. “Do you still want to go get dinner though? I have a sitter watching Gracie anyways.”

“Yeah let's go- but first.” Paul takes out the ring and holds it out for Aaron.

Aaron smiles and takes the ring putting in on before he takes out the ring for Paul holding it out for Paul. Once Paul has the ring on he gives him one more kiss. “I love you so much Paul Rovia.”

“I love you too Aaron- I love you so much. Now come on lets go celebrate.” Paul tells him taking Aaron’s hand before heading back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

“It smells good in here,” Yumiko calls out as she heads into the home. She takes her coat and shoes off before heading into the kitchen she gives her wife a kiss. “What’s cooking, beautiful?”

“I think the saying is what’s cooking good looking,” Magna tells her before she turns to give Yumiko a kiss. “Aaron invited us over for dinner. I insisted we bring something so he said appetizer.” 

“Oh that sounds nice, I wonder why they wanted to have us over- did he say why?” Yumiko asks wrapping her arms around Magna from behind giving her a kiss on the shoulder.

“Well when Paul left work a few days ago he was determined to propose to Aaron,” Magna tells her with a proud smirk on her lips.

“No way! He did it oh my god they’re having us over to tell us that’s so exciting.” Yumiko says with a grin. “When are we supposed to head over?”

“I told them we’d be there once you got home and changed into comfy clothes we’d be over,” Magna tells her.

Yumiko nods, “Can I have a meatball before I go get changed?” She pulls her hair out of its bun and is already working on pulling off tights.

“Just this once… since you’re cute.” Magna says before feeding a meatball to Yumiko.

Yumiko smiles and takes the meatball before heading back to the bedroom getting into better clothes.

Magna finishes up and puts their food in a pan to take with them in the car. She waits patiently for Yumiko, “You know we can’t go into this already knowing we have to be surprised when they tell us.”

“I’m going to but you know they’ll sniff us out in three seconds flat,” Yumiko tells Magna as she walks back out. “We are ready to head out, let's go.”

“Grab that bottle of wine that the neighbors gave us we’ll bring it to them,” Magna suggests as she grabs her bag and heads towards the door.

“Do you miss getting to drink?” Yumiko asks as she takes the bottle of wine. She had given it up in solidarity though she had done a glass of wine or two at work dinners if she was being honest. Magna had never been a heavy drinker barely touched it but the change was enough to disrupt her schedule.

Magna looks at Yumiko and smiles, “Not one bit I’m just too excited to have our own baby.” She smiles and gives Yumiko a kiss. “I can’t wait to meet our baby.”

“Well we still probably have to try a few times but hopefully it is sooner than later. I’m ready for us to get to be parents.” Yumiko says before giving Magna a kiss back.

“Alright let’s go and hope we don’t hit too much of the traffic,” Magna tells her wife before heading with her out to the car. They do hit the end of the workday traffic but luckily it isn’t much time before they’re at Aaron’s house. They park and head to the front door where Magna knocks.

Tiny footsteps are heard before the front door opens and Gracie grins at them. “Hi!! Daddy said you guys were gonna come eat dinner with us so I drew pictures for you! Do you want to come in and see?”

“I have to set down the food then I’m right there, kid,” Magna assures the girl when Gracie steps aside she holds out a hand to take the wine bottle then heads to the kitchen.

Yumiko hands over the wine then shut the door behind her and let Gracie take her hand to drag her over to the living room where the girl has crayons sprawled out on the coffee table and drawings that she has made. Yumiko sits on the ground next to the girl letting Gracie point out the drawings and what was what.

“Hey there- where’s Yumiko?” Paul asked, taking the bottle of wine out of Magna’s hand then helping her with the meatballs. 

“Gracie was gonna grab one of us so I made her the sacrificial lamb,” Magna tells him before she takes off her jacket which Aaron takes to put in the hall closet.

“Well maybe we should go save her I know Gracie can go on talking.” Aaron offers.

Magna shakes her head, “We love that kid we’re just fine. Now, do you need help with the food?”

“I’m almost done so how about you join her,” Paul suggests with a smirk.

Magna smiles at him and heads to the living room moving to have a seat at the other side of Gracie listening to the girl talk.

“This is daddy and papa. They’ve both got rings but they’re hiding them because it’s a surprise.” Gracie explains as she points to both of her father’s hands in her picture.

Yumiko smiles, “If it’s a surprise do you think you’re supposed to tell Magna and I?” 

“They’re gonna tell you tonight anyway but I haven’t told you anybody else,” Gracie says before she takes a crayon. “Do you want me to draw you a picture to take to work? I can draw your tattoo.”

Magna smiles and rolls up her sleeve to show the upper part of her shoulder letting the girl look at the tattoos for reference.

Gracie stays there tongue sticking out as she focuses on the drawing halfway done when Paul comes out. “Papa.” The girl whines, “I’m not done yet.”

“We have to eat before the food gets too cold- come on it’s time to wash your hands,” Paul tells her with a smile watching the girl get up to run to the bathroom. Paul watches the girl go before turning to look at Magna and Yumiko. “So she gave us up?”

“She’s just so excited she even drew you two with rings on. I thought you were proposing care to explain?” Magna asks getting up and helping Miko up.

Paul chuckles before he reaches into his pocket and takes out the ring and puts it on. “I was going to do the nice dinner thing but the second I saw him I just did it. He was actually going to propose to me that night too.”

Yumiko picks up Paul’s hand and looks at the ring grinning as she looks at the ring. “Oh, that’s really nice- congratulations you two.” She lets go of Paul’s hand and throws her arms around him in a hug.

Aaron walks out with Gracie and smiles, “I thought we weren’t telling them until after we ate.”

“We may have heard it from a little birdy,” Magna tells him before she winks at Gracie. “Now come on I’m starving let's go sit down and you can tell us all about it over dinner.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, babe, what do you need from the store?” Magna asks as she makes her way into the store. She hadn’t been planning on it but when Yumiko asked she didn’t mind.

“We need eggs, flour, and tampons. Oh and if you could get me some chocolate with caramel in it I’d love you forever.” Yumiko tells Magna crossing each thing off the list. “That should be it but I’ll text you if I think of anything else I love you, babe.”

“I love you too Miko,” Magna tells her before hanging up the phone. She grabs a basket and heads to grab the flour and eggs before heading to the candy aisle. She looks at her options wondering what caramel chocolate that Yumiko wanted. She picks up the M&Ms, always a safe bet. She adds a Twix to the basket just in case though. She wants something but she has no idea what so she goes to grab tampons.

Once she has them she heads to the front groaning as she sees the long line. The older woman in front of her smiles. “I like your jacket it’s very hip.”

Magna smiles politely at the woman, “Thank you, I appreciate the compliment.”

The woman looks at Magna’s basket letting out a sad sigh as she sees the tampons. “Oh poor thing, I don’t miss those days at all.”

“Oh they’re not for me they’re for my wife-” Magna starts though she stops and looks at them. “Holy shit I’m late.”

“Well if you’re so late then maybe you should have come to the store earlier.” The woman behind them says before rolling her eyes.

“Not that kind of late,” Magna tells the woman, rolling her eyes. She then looks at the older woman she had been talking to and smiles. “Can you hold my place in line I have to go grab one more thing.”

“Oh of course sweetheart here let me hold your basket.” The older woman says taking it and resting it on top of her shopping cart.

“Thank you, ma’am!” Magna says before heading down the aisles before she finds them. They have pregnancy tests at home for Magna to take but she has to take one before gets home. She grabs a two-pack and heads back up to the front. “Thank you for holding my spot ma’am.”

The older woman sees what Magna has and lights up. “Oh goodness, I’m sure you want to take those right away here you get ahead of me in line.” She tells Magna moving her cart aside and holding out Magna’s basket.

“Are you sure? Thank you very much, ma’am.” Magna says heading in front of the woman in line and getting checked out. She looks back to the kind woman. “I hope you have a nice day ma’am.” 

“I hope that you get the results you want- have a nice day sweetheart!” The woman calls out.

Magna takes her bags and heads out the car, putting them in the passenger's seat. She takes the pregnancy tests out and just looks at them for a moment before taking in a breath. She sets them down and takes out her phone.

[ sms: Miko ] They were out of caramel M&Ms gonna grab some at the gas station!

Yumiko looks at her phone and smiles. It doesn’t surprise her Magna is sweet she’ll happily go out of her way for a request.

[ sms: Mags ] Alright I’ll see you at home in a bit!

Magna is relieved when she gets the text back knowing it’ll buy her some extra time. She drives to the nearest gas station before taking the pregnancy tests with her inside. “Can I use your bathroom?”

The gas station clerk is barely paying attention and just nods. “Door on the left.”

Magna heads back to the bathroom and takes both of the tests. She finishes up and washes her hands as she waits for them to show. She takes in a breath before she looks in the mirror. “If they aren’t positive we’ll do this again. It’s the first the doctor said it’ll take a few tries.”

She takes in one more deep breath before looking down at the tests. Magna can’t believe it picking them up to look at them closer. Magna stared at the positive test before she smiles she takes a few moments to herself before she puts them back in the box and heads to her car. 

She sits alone to process for a few moments she hadn’t expected it so soon. The woman smoothes a hand over her stomach thinking about it all thinking about how she was going to have a baby. Finally, she pulls herself together enough to get home. She puts the box back in the grocery bag when she parks her car. Taking the bags inside she sets them on the counter. “Miko I’m home, babe!”

Yumiko walks out into the kitchen and gives her wife a kiss. “Thank you for grabbing stuff for me I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem oh your candy is in that bag if you want it now,” Magna says before she puts away the eggs barely to keep her cool.

Yumiko nods and dumps out the contents of the bag she’s ready to grab her candy when she sees the box. Pregnancy tests? “Mags….”

Magna turns to look at Yumiko, “Open them up.”

“No way- no you’re not oh my god!” Yumiko doesn’t even have to open the box to know what this means she’s so excited she could cry. She pulls Magna in and hugs her before giving her a kiss.

Magna happily accepts the kiss before laughs. “Come on look at them, I brought them back you have to see it. Trust me when you see it- I cried in a gas station bathroom over it.”

Yumiko gives Magna another kiss before turning to take out the pregnancy tests from the box. Getting to see that one word she does the same thing getting teary-eyed. “Magna you’re pregnant- we’re having a baby.”

Magna wraps her arms around Yumiko from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re going to be such an amazing mom.”

Yumiko sets the tests down and turns around to face Magna. “You’re going to be such an amazing mother, I can’t wait to meet our little baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So they have these fake bumps so you can try on the clothes,” Yumiko explains before she holds it up for Magna to take.

Magna takes the thing and looks at it for a moment, “Do I really need to do this?”

“Oh come on Mags I want to buy you some clothes. Do this for me?” Yumiko asks a pout forming on her lips as she looks at Magna.

Magna sighs she can never resist that sweet pout so she takes the fake bump and puts it under the shirt she had been wearing. She looks in the mirror and raises a brow, “Woah is that what I’m going to look like?”

“Aww you look so sweet Mags look at you,” Yumiko says moving a hand to the fake bump. The woman is so excited by the idea at the thought of this, of seeing Magna get big like this. “Now will you please try on the clothes.”

Magna smiles and gives Yumiko a kiss before she heads into the dressing room. She put something on and shows it to Magna, “Alright so how much do I have to try on?”

“Oh look at that you look so cute do a little spin,” Yumiko says clapping her hands excitedly as she looks at her wife. “How many dresses do you think I could get you into? It’s supposed to be very comfortable to wear dresses when you get bigger with pants being a hassle.”

“You know the fashion show is already a lot….” Magna says though she sighs, “I do think it can be arranged for my beautiful wife though. Maybe a few dresses wouldn’t hurt go pick some out while I try on some jeans to wear to work.”

“I love you Mags,” Yumiko says before she heads off to go look at some dresses.

Magna rolls her eyes and works on trying on jeans she wonders if she should be waiting to do this but she doesn’t mind it that much. Still, she picks out a few pairs and a few shirts before she opens the dressing room door. She sticks her head out and looks at Yumiko. The woman has an armful of dresses and Magna rolls her eyes. “Miko that looks like a few more than a few.”

“Oh, it’s going to be the first few I’m afraid. I see lots of things I like here so you are going to do a fashion show and you’re going to like it.” Yumiko tells her with a proud smirk. “I may have even called in for a little help.”

“Oh god, who did you call?” Magna asks before watching Connie walk up with Kelly at her side. She then signs to Connie. ‘I thought you were at a journalists convention?’

Connie smiles and signs back to Magna. ‘It’s already over when Yumiko texted I knew I had to help.’  
Magna smiles, ‘Don’t let her pick out anything too girly you are all that is saving me from pink.’

‘I am picking out frills and lace as we speak.’ Kelly signs.

Magna rolls her eyes, ‘Is someone going to give me something to try on or what?’

Connie and Kelly exchange a look then Connie hands over a few dresses to Kelly. Kelly takes them over and holds them out. They are of course the worst dresses that they have in the store has and Magna can’t help but laugh.

“You guys are assholes you know that right?” Magna asks them before she looks between the three troublemakers. “If anyone takes photos you are all getting your asses kicked and I’ve got a baby in here so none of you can fight back.”

‘Just one little picture?’ Connie asks with a smirk.

Magna laughs, “Cute.” She shuts the door and works on trying the dresses on. They’re all far from her style and nothing that she wants to wear but she’ll show at least one to humor her friends and wife waiting outside. She looks between the horrible dresses that they had picked for her and picks the one that sucks the least out of all of them. She takes the dress and puts it on before she opens the door and steps out. “Are we happy? Is this enough frills and lace for you people?”

The group had walked over with their dresses, ones that Magna would actually wear. Yumiko giggles, “Oh look at you it’s so… different. I mean it’s cute but I prefer you in leather jackets and skinny jeans.”

‘I still think we could use a picture of it to remember forever.’ Kelly suggests with a wink.

Magna rolls her eyes and flips Kelly off before she heads over to go grab the dresses. She then heads back and looks at all of them. She is sure they’ll want to see all of them or at least a good chunk of them. “If I do this we are getting food after this and I get to pick where we go.” She calls out to them.

Yumiko laughs before turning to face Connie and signing it to her. They sign back and forth for a moment. “Connie agrees but she does want to suggest that Italian place down the road.”

“I think that is a lovely idea we’ll do that,” Magna tells her taking off that horrible dress before putting on one of the better ones. She looks at it in the mirror smoothing her hand over the fake bump she has on, “Okay not the worst thing ever and it is pretty comfortable. I’m sure when I’m carrying all this extra weight, it'll be good.”

“Will you just show us the dress already?” Yumiko asks trying to translate some more so the others are up on the conversation.

Magna rolls her eyes though she is still smiling as she opens the door. She steps out and does a slow spin for them. “Alright take it all in there you go is it everything you wanted and more?”

“You look beautiful,” Kelly tells Magna. “I can’t wait to meet this kid.”

‘You two are going to be such good mothers.’ Connie tells them before she gets up and gives Magna a hug. She moves a hand to the fake bump trying to imagine what it’s going to be like to see Magna look like that. ‘I do still get to be the GodParent, right?’

“Yes but Luke may fight you on it,” Magna tells her with a smile reaching for her friend's arm and gives it a squeeze. “I should go try on more of these dresses.”

“Yeah come on keep up the fashion show- get the red one on it’ll look beautiful,” Yumiko suggests as Connie comes back to sit down.

Magna rolls her eyes again this time just to be dramatic, “Alright the red dress it is.” She knows just a few more dresses and she is looking at a big plate of pasta so she decides the temptation of buttered noodles is going to get her through it.


End file.
